Liquids generally are sprayed by entraining the liquids in air through a spray nozzle, or by an airless technique in which only the liquid emerges from the spray gun. One such device employs a spray compartment having an open bottom past which is transported a workpiece. One or more spray guns within the compartment spray liquid downwardly upon the workpiece. When a liquid such as a latex adhesive is sprayed, a mist of wet adhesive particles may spread through the compartment and some of the particles may be deposited upon the spray gun or the associated structure and have the effect of clogging, or reducing the efficiency of, the associated spray gun structure, all of which then requires frequent maintenance. Further, the particulate mist may escape from the spray compartment into the surrounding work area with consequent pollution problems.